YOSHFICO123 MARATHON
TWO YEARS ON THA WIKI (in two days)!!! THIS IS TRULY A SPECIAL DAY! Yes, my loyal MCpasta friends! I have been on this wiki for two years! And in honor of my story writing skills, my friends and the wiki in general, I have decided to put down every single pasta I have created as of 2/14/2015 into one big page! '''This may take a while, and it could be quite impossible to read it in an hour, so we better make this quick! (Okonapik won't be added since it is not yet finished. Please forgive me). Toast to the wiki! Here we go! Adf352 (My first pasta, not as impressive as the others) '''I seriously love Minecraft. I can't help it, I'm so addicted to this game! It was a great game, until I had one of the most disturbing experiences of my life, Adf352. One day, I decided to create a new survival world of Minecraft 1.7.10, because I just had to. I love creating new worlds. When I logged into the world, I noticed something: a block of redstone. But I haven't placed any blocks. Then, on top of the block was a sign. It said, "ENTITY ADF352" I thought It was just a seed that Notch trolled me on. (No offense, Notch) So, I began cutting down my first tree. But when I was finished, the Nether Portal effect played, But I didn't drink milk with nausea, or go through a nether portal. I thought my game was just bugging out. So, like any other brave Minecrafter that writes any stupid creepypasta, I chopped down another tree and continued playing. But when I built my house, I noticed something: another player. But I didn't invite anyone with the server address! I was a little freaked out because of this. but I knew I had to keep playing. There is a lot to find out about this weirdo. It could be a new discovery! But... That was one of my worst mistakes... I paused the game to check if the world was open to LAN, but, No. I was the only one in the game. So, I decided to check the Minecraft forums. But I found no evidence of him. But while I was checking, He turned the world into something much different. UPDATE 9/8/2016 Edit Holy crap, I haven't worked on this pasta at all in a long time. Well, here it is! The floor was bedrock, and the walls were netherrack. And I saw something in the distance, which terrified me. It was him. His skin was... weird. I can't remember the details, but it was creepy as hell. A chat struck, it went a little something like this: YOU CANNOT. What can't I do? YOU CANNOT. I was about to press a key, but when I did, the game crashed. "Java.Overflow_Exception:YOUCANNOT.352" That scared the life out of me. I quitted the world, deleted it, and didn't go on it again. Well, at least''' not for a while.' Returning Well, I'm back. I couldn't log onto Minecraft. I didn't know why, though. I got a message from: "352.helpme" Well, this should be interesting. ''"YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, '' YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT," Very disturbing. I guess this is telling me that I cannot play Minecraft again? I wasn't standing for that. I tried, but no matter how many times I clicked, It wouldn't load, even after 5 minutes. I must've clicked it about 80 times, because my finger was starting to hurt. I just decided to give up. At dinner, I barely remembered anything about 352. I didn't even try to remember. Nor did I even touch my food. I went to bed, and when midnight struck, oh god... I hope nobody has to go through this terrible pain. When midnight struck, a figure was standing beside my bed, it looked just like 352's skin. I hid under my blankets, Hoping he didn't notice me. He did, in fact. He kept whispering: ''YOU CANNOT. I finally had the urge to take my plastic sword and whack him. I made a run for it, but he grabbed me and I couldn't move. I was freaking out so much, my parents heard me and bolted to my room. When they turned on the light, they saw me crawling on the floor, with my housecoat and other clothing strapped around my body. It turned out it was actually a nightmare. That was the last I've heard from it. It was probably the fact that I wasn't eating my dinner. Maybe this was all just a dream? Something (Now we are getting there.) Prologue This story is not real. I know, it might be stupid to say that in the prologue. But I thought it might be a smart idea. So without further ado, let's get started! The Start I'm not sure if I should play Minecraft anymore. I've just had one of the most dramatic experiences in my entire history of living. It all started on the 7th of July. As it was rainy outside, I decided to boot up my computer. It was a pretty old computer, but it would do for entertainment. It took a few seconds for it to boot up. With excitement, I clicked the Minecraft icon and the game started up. When the screen loaded, it read 'Minecraft 1.8.4' which was weird. I swore I clicked on 'Latest Version'. I thought it was a bug. I mean, bugs happen all the time in games, right? Anyway, I proceeded to creating the world. I decided to generate structures and keep cheats off. I also kept the bonus chest off. And so, with a warmth in my chest, I clicked 'Create New World'. The First Complication I spawned. and it was a good spawn, too. I spawned near some trees, a river, caves and... a bonus chest? I swear I kept the bonus chest option off, so why is there a bonus chest? Now I know that I'm not crazy. Something strange is going on here. I decided to ignore it and tried not to be afraid. And I proceeded to open the chest. It contained 4 logs, a stone pickaxe, a diamond sword and a piece of paper. I hovered my cursor over the paper and the title read "Let me show you something exciting". I wondered why the title was like that. I mean, this paper is naturally generated. Why would its title be altered? I wanted to know more about why this is happening. So I looked at the Minecraft forums. And I searched 'Something'. Only one result showed up. I clicked on it, and this showed up; 'It appears that a slight mistake in the programming files of Minecraft has forged an invalid debug state, in where a ghost-like figure known as "Something" can be found. Its first sightings could either be a renamed piece of paper, an unexpected graphical glitch/render distance change, a version misplacement, overused/new cave sounds, lighting in caves with no light source and burning/leafless trees. Me and the Mojang team are working on getting the problem managed, but in the meantime, hold tight and don't let him keep an eye on you. Hold tight.' -Jens Bergensten That certainly was weird. I've never seen anything like that in the forums. I stopped playing Minecraft after I heard this message. A month later, and I got an email from the Minecraft forums. I clicked on the link. It leads to this: 'Voxelcraft' "Me and the Mojang team have figured out what is happening with the game. Minecraft will be temporarily suspended until we can get the situation fixed. But Notch, Dinnerbone and I have created a standalone version of Minecraft called 'Voxelcraft'. This game will suit your needs until Minecraft is fixed. Click the link below to begin your download." -Jens Bergensten I was about to click the link when I noticed the scroll bar was at the top. It must've been an inch in size. because it took a while to scroll all the way to the bottom. When I met the bottom of the page, It presented me with this text: これは、あなたがのために来たものです。 助けて。私は自由を付与する必要があります。この休止状態から私を保存。 It was in Japanese. It looked promising enough to translate, so I did so. It displayed this: This is what you came for. help me. I must be granted freedom. Save me from this dormant state. I was scared as hell. I mean, who wouldn't be? The Second Complication I was creeped out when I saw this. But I forced myself to click on the link. That proved to be my undoing. After I clicked the link, I could have sworn I saw a text saying: I wAnT to SHoW yOu.... SOmeThINg. I barely saw it. But I thought it was a joke or some random thing. Anyway, I proceeded to downloading Voxelcraft. It was a quick download. I mean QUICK. It only took 15 seconds to download the 516 MB file. I ignored it and clicked on the desktop icon. I didn't know what I was doing because I realized it didn't go through a wizard or anything. It just skipped straight to the desktop icon. I was worried for a second. But I thought it was an automatic thing. Emphasis on THOUGHT. It took 4 seconds for it to load. When it loaded, It had only three buttons, Play, Settings and Quit Game. I clicked on 'Play'. But, I saw in the corner of my eye, the splash text said; This is certainly something! I thought Mojang was making a joke. I mean, they knew about Something's name. (As said in the note above). So they might be making a joke. I refocused on the game. It had 2 buttons, Singleplayer and Multiplayer. I clicked on singleplayer. I'm going to skip all the boring parts of the story so I can get to the main complication. After I generated the world (Generate structures on, Bonus chest off, Cheats off) I saw the world generated instantaneously. Which was not so surprising. I figured that if the download speed is incredible, then the generation speed must be, too. The Strange World (Third Complication) When the world loaded, I found myself in a forest. The graphics and whatnot looked great. The fps was at 170 and the... Bonus Chest? Well, this again. I opened the bonus chest, it contained all of the regular essentials of a normal bonus chest. I thought it was a bug. I mean, no game is perfect, right? Anyway, I withdrew all the items and started to punch down a tree. (There was an axe in the chest, but I didn't want to waste its durability.) It took about half a second longer than usual. After punching down 16 trees (Giving me 72 wood) I crafted it into planks. It gave me 288 planks. Enough for a medium sized house. 10 minutes later, after my house was constructed, I wanted to go hunting. I crafted a wooden sword and started to chop. After a third mob, I noticed something in the fog. It lasted for a split second until my render distance changed to Low. I reset the render distance and tried to pursue the player. This "player" turned out to be obsidian blocks. I wanted to call it a day and rush back to my house. After I ran back, I noticed something. A sign. "YoU'vE dOnE SomEtHiNg wRoNg" I wasn't scared anymore, I was angry. I typed into my chat, hoping to contact this person. Get the hell out of my world! <41> I cAn'T Get out! This is starting to get ridiculous! <41> It mIgHt bE, BuT yOu fOrgOt tO... What did I forget? Something? <41> nO... What is it then? Silence for a few seconds. Then, a screen flashed up. It said, tO sAvE mE fRoM ThiS DoRmANt StAtE... The game crashed. And I was left with my desktop. Email I E-mailed Jeb. These were the contents: Jeb, I know this might sound crazy, but I managed to contact this "Something". I need assistance, because I don't know why he was in my world or what he wanted. Please tell me what to do. I sended. And when I pressed the button, another screen flashed up. It said, I cAnT lEt yOu Do tHaT... I was up to here with this guy. I wanted to finish him. Killing "Something" I logged onto Voxelcraft. And created a world. I put in creative and cheats on. When I logged on, I saw a pinkish-white player standing in front of me. I talked to it. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH? <41> dOn'T cAlL Me tHaT... I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! <41> yOu cAn'T... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WORLD BEFORE I CHOP YOU TO SHREDS! <41> vErY wElL tHeN... <41> If yOu wAnT tO GeT rId Of mE... The figure turned around. His face... Oh God have mercy on his face.... The face was mostly pink, with green holes in it. <41> YoU wIlL hAvE tO Do iT bY fOrCe! Something teleported me to some sort of hull. It was completely black, with some levers and other things. I was given a diamond sword. <41> eN gUaRdE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WORLD! We both ran at eachother, each ready to strike. The Battle Something struck first. He missed me. I counterattacked and struck back. I hit him, and he... Was leaking blood? Voxelcraft is too weird for me. Anyway when I was fighting, I realized where this all started... The world. I logged onto Minecraft. Loading the start screen. Looking back at this story, "It all started on the 7th of July. As it was rainy outside, I decided to boot up my computer. It was a pretty old computer, but it would do for entertainment. It took a few seconds for it to boot up. With excitement, I clicked the Minecraft icon and the game started up. When the screen loaded, it read 'Minecraft 1.8.4' which was weird. I swore I clicked on 'Latest Version'."'' I knew what I had to do. I logged onto Minecraft, Settling my cursor onto the "Delete World" option. Before I could do anything, a godawful screeching voice filled my headphones. "''YOU SH-HOULD NOT BE HERE" I tried my best to ignore the voice, but the screeching distracted me. "YOU NEED TO JOIN ME WHILE I GO ON MY PATH TO DESTINY" Oh god... Please end this... "COME ON..." The screeching finally stopped. I was about to click on the delete world option, but then another thing hit me, "You should not be here, you need to join me while I go on my path to destiny, come on, this is what you came for, help me, I must be granted freedom... Save me from this dormant state" The two messages were the same... they fit perfectly. I defocused on that for a minute, but before I could click on the delete option... Something appeared on my desktop, eating the Minecraft icon. I just about had it. I yelled at my computer, trying to get him out of my sight. "LISTEN, I NEED YOU GONE! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I WILL FREE YOU FROM THIS DORMANT STATE! JUST PLEASE! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Something stopped. He slowly stared at my computer screen. Those green holes... They caught me off guard. Something ran towards the computer screen, faster and faster. After a minute, he jumped out of the computer screen and landed on me. He looked away from me, went to my backyard and he tied a noose. I didn't know what he was doing. He tucked his neck under the noose, and after a minute, he said something, "You couldn't save me, I must do what I can." he jumped. I still remember that sound he made while I was watching him choke to death. He died. And after a minute, he dissolved into black air. The noose also disappeared. I saw my computer flicker, and after a minute, The Minecraft logo appeared. And Voxelcraft disappeared. I unscrewed the battery on my laptop. Never getting near it again, even though my stuff and other files are on there and even though it was all over, I couldn't get near it. I never told anybody, and I wonder to this day, Was this all just a nightmare? What do you think? Is this possible it could've been real? Commencer I was just an average player, nothing else. But what I found was that not very many people enjoyed my presence. In fact, I don't think they even like me. I don't know why, or I forgot long ago, but I really don't see why they hate me so much. Even the admins dislike my company. Why? I don't see what I did wrong, let alone even acknowledge whatever they were mad about. Maybe they aren't mad at me? Maybe they hate me because there is hidden darkness in this place. It isn't right. None of this is. There must be order. At least I remember when it started. That grueling day... It wasn't pretty. Ever since that player, "Adam" joined, rumor and gossip started all around the server. I could safely assume that it was about me. I wanted to check it out. I really didn't do much on there, I only constructed a few builds. I logged on, nothing much. It wasn't really much to worry about. But the rumors and gossip about me were something to worry about. I didn't appreciate it's arrival. Oh look! It's the Brianman! What? Gah, don't worry lad. We ought to guide ya! Ya need it! Give me a coffee break. Something isn't right with these players. All I did was ask a question. They took it too far. Are these guys neanderthals? I... Have to go... Okay! Seeya punk! What is their deal? Is something going on in their lives? Maybe so. I wanted to check with the admins to see if they knew anything. Hey, admins? Sorry, but you must be a reasonable user or above to communicate with a moderator/admin! What? You too are being silly? We aren't being silly. We're just doin' our job! They laughed at me. It wasn't long before others saw the conversation and joined in. All this laughing cycling through my head... I wanted to die. I fell to the ground, still hearing all those laughs. Haha... Is mister no-eyes crying? It sounded so realistic. I stood up. I was shocked, it was like my brain was falling apart. I saw everyone laughing at me from my player's view. I was the player. I saw them all giggling, slapping their knees... I couldn't do this. There was no escape button here... We'll give you a break, Make sure to stop here at 4:30 for some milk and cookies! HAHAHAHA I heard them all. It wasn't like any text you visual learners would see... I heard it all through my desolated pixelated ears... Let me talk this guy out... He seems pretty let-down! Were you the one who started all this? DID YOU TALK TO ME WHILE YOU WENT ALL HILLY-NILLY WITH YOUR MOUTH? DIDN'T THINK SO! More laughter... I had to suck it up. I had no choice but to listen to the humor I was unintentionally passing along... I pressed the up key on my keyboard... There was no keyboard... Recurring thoughts of suicide kept jumping through my head as laughter played throughout my ears... I took off with my legs instead... "What is their deal? Why am I suffering like this?" I muttered. I took off even further. Anything to stop that laughter and get some quiet. Maybe some building will cheer me up. I took off into the building section. I got some wool from the chest. Without obeying gravity, this seemed like a piece of cake. I was wrong. There was still one form of gravity left... The players. They tracked me down, joining my room one after one... destroying what I have created with the click of a mouse. Sorry, but you haven't gone to building school! I placed another block down. They destroyed it again. Can they even make a good joke in this one moment anyway? Didn't seem like it. You are a true numbnut here! Everyone step right up! Smack-a-player for only 2 emeralds! I saw green all around. They faced towards me, helping "Deezknots" building some structure, while they pushed me over to it. I was the pinata. I was tied there tightly, while the pain of players punching me struck through my body. I knew that something was up. It's been a few days. I'm already tired of this poor pixelated life. I don't know how much more I can take. I went to the building section again, just because I had nothing to do. I was hungry, but I knew that whatever situation I'm dealing with is, nobody's going to let me have food. I just wanted to build. I did so. What are you doing here, chief? Just leave me alone. I've been through enough already. You're not the admin here, buddy. You're just a toothpick. Admins are supposed to watch the server with care! If that's true, you really suck at your job! Well, that was quite rude. You think that was rude? Look at you! You are a whole hundred times more impolite than me! How about we make a deal. If you give me a diamond, I won't pick on you for the rest of the day. I guess so... Here. How did you get this, anyway? I froze. How did I get it? I don't remember picking it up, nor going into the excavation site nearby. Is there something I was unaware of? Well? I... Dug for it. Heh, stupido. Well, have fun with your next 9 hours of free time. It could have been a whole lot more if you were to just log off, pretty boy. I don't understand why you're still here. Does nobody realize that I hadn't logged off for a whole 3 days? This is a hit rock bottom situation. I wanted to build. The only opportunity I had to play, anyway. I came to the same room I was in 2 days ago. There was so much to see. The structure I was hung on seemed like it was about to topple... If gravity were scientifically accurate, that is. After cleaning up the rubbish, I started to build. The server would only allow me wool. Cheapskates. If only generosity existed... I reached into my pixelated pockets. I didn't even care anymore. I pulled out a torch. What was that about? I only had wool on me, so why this? I am trapped in a game. I can't find all the answers in one day. This game was torturing me. What was this torch about? How did I even get to touch it? "Maybe it only works in the building section?" I thought. I ran towards the walls of the building site. I ran fast. No, seriously. Fast. I ran like an ostrich. I jumped, with my arms pointing towards the barrier ceiling. I was flying. I landed outside the perimeters, In front of a whole group of people. Sorry. I took back on that deal. Yeah. Anything you want to say before we send you to the world of the banned? I was mad as all hell. I wasn't about to be taken down by these punks. I ran like an ostrich, punching that lousy admin. Felt good. Everyone froze silent, looking at me with a shocked look. You've gone too far. GET HIM! YOU PUNKS BETTER KEEP YOUR FIVE METER DISTANCE!!! I pulled out a diamond sword, quickly putting on diamond armor. It was heavy but worth it. They froze silently. Didn't even press a key. Except for one fool. Deezknots. He ran towards me, typing some command. I slashed him, knocking him to the ground. He disconnected. I spawned an apple and ate it. Tasted good, my favorite snack. A brown screen. I saw a brown screen in front of me, with text in the middle. "You have been disconnected. Reason: Hacking, High treason." Do these jerks get anything right? I reconnected like I didn't even witness the screen. They were still shocked. Fools. DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU JERKS? I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 3 DAYS, AND I CAN'T EVEN FIND SOMETHING TO DO WITHOUT A BUNCH OF JACKASSES SPOILING THE FOOD ON MY PLATE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE FUN, BUT THE NICK OF UNDERCOOKED BEEF SPOILED THIS ENTIRE GAME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO OBEY YOUR NEW COMMANDER, ME. I hit the sword to the ground, block by block, it started to kill players. They ran away in panic. I ran towards "Adam". The ringleader of the enchilada. I pinned him with his back facing the wall. Oh, on the contrary, Adam. You are going to become my slave. Please! Have mercy! I tried to show mercy long ago. It's YOU who should be showing it, comrade. I spawned Zombies and skeletons, they spread out and patrolled the area. Not making a mistake. It remained that way for a long time. I captured and killed every player in existence, along with Adam. He was the one who to blame for. He was the source of my anger and discomfort. He now has to make up for it by assisting me for life. A player. As I expected. The last player was about to joined. Once I kill this player, I can have full control over the server with no discomfort. I've waited for this moment. ADAM. ONCE THE LAST PLAYER IS KILLED, THEN I WILL HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER THE SERVER WITHOUT ANY SORT OF FRICTION GETTING IN THE WAY. I WANT YOU TO DO THE HONORS. Aren't you taking this a little too far? DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE MATTERS WHEN I CAME BACK FROM THIS SERVER A LITTLE TOO FAR, TOO? ... THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. LET ME REMIND YOU, ADAM... "It's critical that you listen..." Artiopas Many players have encountered many strange occurrences while playing their favorite (Or one of their favorite) games. Today I'm going to tell you about one of the strangest. "It's critical that you listen." I heard those words in a dry, and frightening voice. It was quite low, and I didn't know what caused it. Maybe my imagination? It seemed so, and I really didn't get much sleep, so I didn't think much of it. After a moment of confusion, I clicked the button that directed me to the server. Truth is, I really haven't gone on many servers on Minecraft before. And the last time I did was a long time ago. About 5 months, to be exact. Let's just get to the story. I logged on to a quiet area of the server. I was pretty confused because this server normally gets lots of attention. I got a bit suspicious. (Although, when the modest of odd occurrences result, I do think it's a bit peculiar.) Forgetting about the lack of players, I decided to play some games. There was a moderate selection of games, but since 80% of 90 games were multiplayer, I was limited to 18 games. I didn't know which one to pick. Still ignoring the lack of players in the server at the time, I selected the first game in the corridor, Tetris. A block puzzle game. Almost everyone knows about the game. I've performed the game a few times on the server. My high score is roughly 24000, (Not that it matters). I clicked the button, and I was teleported to the hub. I commenced the game. It started out like a typical Tetris game, controlling, moving and flipping the blocks. I operated the game for at least 5 minutes. Nothing much occurred during that stretch of time, other than your occasional glitching and chunks disappearing. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, after some time, I caught another dry whisper coming from my earbuds. "I hope you're ready..." I got a bit skeptical. What are the odds of the same situation happening twice? I assumed it was my imagination yet again, and I resumed the game. A few minutes later, I ended the game, because I didn't feel the need to play anymore. "Are you there? Are you listening? Can you hear me?" Alright, this situation was starting to get questionable. Why am I hearing voices? Who is it coming from, and where is it originating from? Now I was getting skeptical. I needed to find out who, or what is causing these enigmatic voices. I then remembered the lack of players. Where were they? Nobody just rejects a server without an announcement or conversation. What is going on? I decided to do the first thing I could think of; look for them. I scrolled through the corridors and landscapes to find at least ONE player. It took hours to scroll through the entire server grounds, and I wasn't sure if I resolved anything. After an hour, I came to the conclusion that nobody was in sight, and I might have wasted lots of time looking for people that weren't even on the server in the first place. I knew something was up. Just when I heard a peculiar whisper coming from behind me. "You should have listened...." I paused and slowly turned behind me. I heard crackling sounds and static while slowly moving my cursor across the desk. When I have fully turned around, I witnessed another player and his nametag said "Adam". A knife. A knife was in his hand, clutched in his hand, very tightly, as if he was ready to attack. Blood was all over the blade and some more blood was on the handle, just above where his hand grasped the knife. He stared at me, with such a deathlike smirk on his face. I tried to sprint away, but the keys were suspended. I couldn't move my player. I wanted to turn off Minecraft, but I was paralyzed with stress. I watched as he crept towards me, slowly, and ominously. I was trying everything I could to quit the game, but nothing worked. He just stared at me, with that horrible, bloody smile, creeping towards me. You should have listened, I was trying to save you. What? What's happening? There really isn't time to explain, you need to go. He'll be here any minute. I need an explanation, where is everyone? Look, this server was overrun by a haunted player of some sort, many people saw him flying, hacking, and even spawning apples in his hand. Many people thought he was a hacker, so he eventually was kicked. Later, he appeared again and started to turn this server into hell. I'm one of the only individuals that survived, at the cost of my sanity. I had no choice. So... Where are the others? They left, they all left. some ran, some killed themselves, some left the game, and some were left behind to be eaten, killed, or condemned to any sort of torture. So, why did I join? Why is this server open in my server list? They're waiting for you. You are one of the rare individuals still able to join this server. Please, you have to leave. If they catch you, God knows what will happen. They'll most likely kill you. Look, you really need to go. This server is dead. There's nothing to do here but die. You need to go, now. One last thing, why would anyone want to take over a server? No idea. Now you need to go. He'll be here any minute. Go, before it's too late. I quickly hit Escape, and I quit the game. I was remarkably confused. I looked away from my monitor to take a breath. "No... That didn't happen. I didn't see that, It wasn't real!" I muttered to myself. I opened my browser, and you wouldn't believe what I saw. "Ghost player spotted on gaming server, hundreds terrified!" "Holy shit.," I muttered, shocked like never before. It was real, all true, like a terrible atrocity had risen, while everyone remains oblivious. Nobody expected this... I was terrorized. Why could such a thing take place? I've read over stories innumerable times, I never believed any of the events recounted in those stories, and I bet many other people didn't trust it, either. But how could it even occur? How could the events in the stories come out of fantasy? No. I'm not letting this happen. I'm not letting this situation escalate any further. Hundreds were terrified, and no more needed to be. I've read many stories, none end well, and this situation won't either. Neglecting the situation won't help, so I need to take action! With courage, I faced my monitor and started Minecraft. Ending this complication seems quite necessary at this time. If nothing changes, flames of guilt and sorrow will arise, nobody will be able to remember the name, nobody will be able to place another block, nobody will ever type a letter, whether it's a sign, logging in, chatting, or command, nobody would be able to compete, building in the light of glowstone. I'm not allowing any of that negativity strike anyone down. I knew this had to end. Immediately. I logged onto the server. It took about 3 seconds to connect, and the moment I saw the background appear, I looked around, carefully and thoroughly. Nobody was in sight, Like earlier. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK" I heard in a dark, moaning, eerie voice. It came from behind me. And so, with the best of my courage, I turned and I saw in front of me a player. A dark, black, featureless skin. Red eyes, green cape. Looks like it was made in MS Paint. YOUR ARRIVAL... Who are you? AH. I AM SURPRISED. DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS SERVER IS DEAD? I'VE TAKEN OVER IT. THE CORE IS MINE. I HAVE FULL INFLUENCE NOW, AND WHEN I KILL YOU, ALL OF MINECRAFT WILL BE MINE. I don't think that would be the case. YOU ARE A LOT MORE GULLIBLE THAN ADAM SAID YOU WERE. Adam? YES... HE TOLD ME THAT YOU GOT AWAY, YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO FIGHT. BUT ENOUGH OF THIS CHIT-CHATTING. IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR FATE. But why? Why take over the entirety of Minecraft when you can just create your own server? I don't see the fun in terrorizing hundreds of users. YEARS OF TORMENT... PEOPLE THINK OF ME AS THE "RUNT OF THE GAME", I CAN'T STAND IT. I HAVE BEEN TORMENTED COUNTLESS TIMES, AND I CAN'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHOM TORMENTED ME DURING MY PEACEFUL MOMENTS. But.. where is everyone? THEY'RE DEAD. WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH THEM? I JUST WANTED PEACE, AND THERE COULDNT BE ANYMORE PEOPLE TORMENTING ME. I HAD TO DO WHAT I MUST. Well, I'm here to bargain. I can't see you torment and torture hundreds of people. they love this game. They don't want to see it fall into the hands of a sick and cruel hacker. There's a whole wiki about the thing and even a respective wiki for horror stories! I didn't believe any one of the stories posted on that wiki. And I never will! AND THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE! AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT! I SEE IT'S GOING TO TAKE A BIT MORE TO MAKE YOU BUDGE... BUT ONE THING... YOUR JUMBLING YOUR WORDS. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A "CREEPYPASTA", OR TORMENT MANY, I JUST WANT PEACE... AND PEOPLE WERE SO BOTHERSOME... NOT GIVING ME COMFORT, EVEN DISLIKING, AND DESTROYING MY BUILDS, FOR NO REASON. THIS ISN'T MY TERROR, THIS IS MY REVENGE. He suddenly shot at me. I quickly reacted, getting out of the way. IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THIS GAME AND HOST IT AS YOUR PROXY! TO BE HONEST. EVERYONE WAS JUST LIKE YOU... USING YOUR TACTICS, DODGING MY EVERY MOVE, THEY WERE JUST AS DUMB AS YOU. THE MOST THEY WERE DOING WAS DELAYING THE INEVITABLE. I FOUGHT THE STRONGEST OF PLAYERS IN GROUPS, EVERY SINGLE PLAYER, I HAVE DESTROYED. NOT A SINGLE ONE REMAINS. AND YOU ARE MY LAST VICTIM BEFORE I TAKE THE MOJANG OFFICE! He had every weapon imaginable, a sword, fireballs, you name it, he has it. He just kept hitting me, trying his best to land a single blow on me. He couldn't do it. JUST DIE, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE STANDING IN MY WAY. YOU ARE WEAK... AND THE SMALLEST OF WALLS WILL FALL! He struck one final blow to me, and I ended up dying. I stopped, with a shocked look. I could have saved Minecraft... I guess all hope is lost now... No, wait. The respawn button popped up. With a yellow text below it. "You thought I left you to fight on your own? You're Minecraft's only hope. C'mon. I underestimated you. You are a lot stronger than you look. You are closer than you think. Show this weirdo what for. What you are really made of." I clicked the button. I respawned behind him, with a diamond sword in my hand. He looked distracted. FINALLY, THE LAST PLAYER IS GONE. NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IN MY WAY NOW. You thought I was done that easily? No... You are the gullible one here. ...No... ...Yes. How did you... HOW DID YOU RESPAWN? I TOOK ONE FINAL BLOW ON YOU, I DISABLED THE RESPAWN OPTION, EVERY SINGLE PLAYER WAS DOOMED, HOW DO YOU HAVE ACCESS TO THE RESPAWN BUTTON? HOW ARE YOU STILL IN MY WAY? Maybe you didn't take into consideration that I had some assistance? ...No... Adam.... That dust mite. I swung my sword at him. He took great damage. GAH!!! ...So it's not that easy... You know... I'm not as dumb as you think I am. ...So... You really are determined to save Minecraft... I don't know why I didn't presume this... Don't you get it? So many people love this game. And I'm not letting it go to waste. THEN I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN. He struck me again. I died, but I respawned yet again. Getting cocky? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT MAKES YOU SO POWERFUL... AND WHY YOU KEEP GOING ON. I'LL JUST KILL YOU COUNTLESS TIMES, AND YOU'LL REGRET CONTINUING YOUR ACTIONS. I died again, and again, and yet again. I respawned every single time. JUST STOP IT. YOU KNOW WE'LL BE HERE UNTIL THE END OF TIME. Exactly. We'll be here until the end of time. That's why I'm keeping you here, fighting me. ...I'm not letting... YEARS OF TORMENT GO DOWN FOR NOTHING!!! Just give up. You know I'm not letting this happen. He did the exact same thing. Kill me, again, again and again. THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS MESS! I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE.... I CAN'T KILL YOU... BUT I CAN CONTAIN YOU... A cage of bedrock appeared all around me. I was trapped. DO YOU REGRET YOUR ACTIONS NOW??? I had an idea. Sorry, I can't hear you through this bedrock. LET ME REPEAT THAT... DO YOU REGRET YOUR ACTIONS NOW??? I still can't hear you. FINE. He broke the bedrock. Such a cretin. Now, I can repeat it... Before he could type another letter, I jumped out of the cage, slashing him with my sword in the process. So... You aren't as dumb as I thought. Yeah. You're the dumb one. All this time... I wanted peace, quiet, and revenge for those who had tormented me. Well, that isn't a smart idea. I guess I have to abort the plan... You thought I was done with you? Do you really think I am letting you get away that easily? No, not after what you've done to this server and those innocent players... No... Please, offer me mercy... I have been such an idiot, being angry at nothing. No. I'm not offering you mercy just yet. Lots of other players rejoined the server. Every single one he killed, rejoined. There he is! GET HIM! No... Please... Have mercy... Every single one ran to attack "LAR2". after countless hits, he raised up to the sky and started to dissolve, like the Ender Dragon. YOU FOOLS... I'M NOT DONE YET! I WILL BE BACK, THIS WAS JUST MY FIRST ATTACK! THE PLAN WAS JUST GETTING STARTED! After he was fully dissolved, I disconnected. I looked away from my monitor, wondering what the heck just happened. Wondering how an average player could expand his courage to fight a dangerous hacker, let alone win. Why would anyone torment a player for no reason? Why would anyone want to take over Minecraft? Why would anyone care to destroy hundreds of players, just to gain peace? Why would anyone hack for such a reason? Maybe those questions are best conserved for another day. Uponaken (Probably my best one yet) Remember my encounter with "LAR2"? The so-called "hacker and future ruler of Minecraft"? Remember him? Well, my encounter with him isn't finished yet. Starting at the end of "Artiopas", I had just finished logging out of Minecraft to take a breather. I couldn't believe I just saved the game from a hacker that barely any player could stand up to. It just seemed so improbable! Well, with a hacker of that type, I can guarantee that he will be back for more ruckus, and he won't be as friendly with me. I logged back on to Minecraft a few hours later. I wanted to see the aftermath of the hacker attack. The repairs of the server, the damage the hacker has done. I was curious. What could be the worst of all the things on the internet? Logging into the server, I saw some admins breaking down the bedrock cage I was trapped in. I decided to observe from a distance. I didn't know why, but it seemed like the most on-point option. I observed around the server where I fought "LAR2". I saw some more players fixing the fire damage and arrow debris. It wasn't a pretty sight, but I could most likely expect that from a hacker attack. The worst of the damage would have to be the command blocks, over 500 of them were deconstructed, and I heard it took about a full 40 minutes to repair one of them. Trust me, it wasn't the server I remembered. "Thank you." I heard that familiar whisper coming from behind me. I turned around, but this time, without fear. I just wanted to give you a huge apology for my friend's actions. Wait... Was he really your friend? It's kind of a long story... But in a nutshell, he forced me. That's how I went insane. Taking orders from a hacker... All he did was cause fear, damage, and destruction. I can't accept this. Well, he WAS a hacker. Not JUST a hacker, he was tormented by many, after all. I guess it was a creative way of getting revenge... Well, I suspect with a hacker of that type, he won't be as friendly the next time I see him. And I guarantee that I will see him... Right. Well, I'll be on the lookout for him. I hope he doesn't go too wild on me... Adam ran off. I was quite happy to see him as a normal person. Like I said before, I was still expecting "LAR2" to show up. He was a hacker with a rough history, so I expect him to return briskly. Looking more at the server rather than "LAR2", I still saw many broken blocks and portals, still being restored. Even at this point, the damage was sharp. What else could you expect from a hacker attack? I was wandering off, looking for some more damage this hacker has caused. I could most likely report it to the admins, so this server can open up sooner. A cave. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a cavern, that I couldn't well remember. I was confused and yet skeptical at the same time. I don't find any memory of this being there, nor any patch notes, even through aimless wanderings. "Must be a new extension?" I thought, attempting to ease my worry. I decided to check it out anyway, curiosity is what I fondly follow through at this time. (I know that saying, "curiosity kills the cat", but I stopped a freaking hacker, okay?) With the last of my worry gone and some courage to guide me through, I entered the cave. I expected it to be an easter egg, or at least a supply hideout, but what I found inside the cave was downright gruesome. I saw a lot of signs, lots of them containing warning messages, like "CAUTION: CERTAIN CHANCE OF DEATH" or "CAUTION: LAVA PIT NEARBY, WATCH STEPS THOUROUGLY". I mean, it may have been an excavation site at one point in time, but the next few items were downright disturbing. There were more signs, containing texts like "Why did you ruin my freedom?" and "I never want to see you, so get lost." I was getting a bit scared. The cave didn't look promising, either. The cave didn't look natural, it looked like it was man-made, with a few 2x2 tunnels through the narrows, adding more to my excavation site theory. "TURN AROUND, YOU IMBECLE." I knew it all along. Why didn't I guess this? I turned around, seeing that same skin... The same player who has killed many, the same player who has caused damage to the server. The same player who was persecuted during his opportunity to play. LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. ME? You've only got yourself to blame! YOU TOOK MY FREEDOM, YOU TOOK MY PEACE, YOU TOOK MY FRIEND, ADAM. He's not your friend. You forced him. Don't try and fool me. I HOPE YOU REMEMBER YOUR CHIT-CHATTING WITH ADAM... I WAS THERE, I HEARD EVERY SINGLE WORD. YOU WERE RIGHT. I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU. AND NOW, I HAVE CAME UP WITH SOMETHING GRAND... SOMETHING THAT CAN DEFINETLY DEFEAT YOU. LAR2 turned into black particles and disappeared. I remember that menacing laugh playing through my earbuds as he vanished into those dark, menacing and ungodly particles. I knew this could only mean one thing; I was right. I knew I was right. I knew that with the type of hacker I'm dealing with, the situation wouldn't stop smoothly. It wasn't over. I had to familiarize the admins. I rushed through the narrows, and out the cavern. Up ahead, I saw some, admins talking to each other. They didn't look too concerned, but I could probably expect that from the type of hacker "LAR2" is. Admins! This is a serious problem!!! Uh, what? Remeber the Hacker? LAR2? Yeah, he had caused innumerable amounts of panic, not to mention the damage brought onto the command blocks. It's been 3 and a half hours, and we aren't even halfway done! Well, I saw him in a cavern down the tree line. Didn't we already ban him? A cavern? I don't remember putting that in... I stumbled across it while wandering through the tree narrows. Well, show us. I accompanied the admins to the cavern I spotted. It wasn't a long walk, and I got there in about 2 minutes. Look. The old excavation site? I saw LAR2 in here. Should we venture in? We'll take it from here. Deezknots, stay with this person and watch over the surface in case something happens. Don't leave him, okay? Right. I saw Geodashie take the other admins down into the mine. I was left with "Deezknots" I'm going to patrol the area. You stay here. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't talk back to an admin. Listen up here, outdated meme. Geodashie gave you strict orders not to leave me. He didn't tell you to walk around looking for vandals. The server isn't even open yet! Uhh... And I know no other players can join because the players that HAVE joined have special tags assigned to their names! If the server spots a player that's nametag isn't in the book, they get banned! Well, And what were you talking about with the other admins? And how come I've never seen you with the other admins before, Let alone why I've never seen you as an admin AT ALL! Come on, I'm a LAR2, there's no hiding now. Show yourself. THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT, NOW BEGONE! You know what? Why am I even wasting time? I struck at him. Fast. Lightning fast. After a few seconds, he stared at me like a wolf thinking you're a juicy steak. YOU'RE ALOT SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK. Nobody wants you on this server, hacker! I'm here to finish this battle once and for all! You know what? I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING. LAR2 struck at me. I flew back into a bedrock hole. I fell and fell until I hit the ground, which was obsidian. I saw him in a dark, wide passageway, staring directly into my eyes. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND. I CAN'T SEEM TO FOOL YOU IN ANY SORT OF WAY, SO I AM GOING TO INITIATE THE LAST RESORT OPTION OF MY PLAN. IF YOU CAN SOMEHOW GET OUT OF THIS PIT, MEET ME AT CENTRAL SQUARE IF YOU ARE REALLY ARE DETERMINED TO RESTORE PEACE TO THIS DOMAIN. I WILL WARN YOU; THERE WILL BE NO MERCY THERE. HAVE FUN. LAR2 disappeared into black particles as he made a menacing laugh. he left me in a dark, deep pit. There was one passageway, so I went that way. In the narrows, I noticed a few prison cells. I saw a few of LAR2's slaves in the prison narrows. They looked upset. Adam. In one of the cell narrows, I spotted him. Looking through the bars with a sorrowful pout. I felt remorse, so I approached. I'm sorry. I lost everything. What? What are you doing here? You were right... He did come back. And he did go rough on me... What did he do to you? I hate that terrorist... All he had done was cause trouble, God knows what wildfire is happening up on the surface... He took my moderation privileges... I can't assist you any further... Come on, LAR2 has no control over you. He has no right to make you his puppet. You need to fight back with aggression. It's no use. He is too powerful... I should have never served him... Look what awful complications ha strike this server... And it's all my fault. Living with this is impossible, knowing that so many innocent players have been suffering under his rule... Fighting against him is like trying to stick a toothpick through a metal block... It's impossible. I'm not standing for this mess... If you aren't going to help, I'll just stop him myself, no matter how hard he goes on me. Don't try. He's too experienced with users like you. You won't last a second. Well what am I supposed to do? Let all innocent users fall under his rule? I'm only doing you a favor... but I guess there's no stopping you. There's a secret ladder behind one of the bedrock blocks near the edges of the hole. The bedrock blocks concealing the ladder are actually stone, but they are retextured to look like bedrock. Be careful, once you break those blocks and climb the ladder, the ladder will disappear, there's no turning back after that. Go if you dare. Okay. I will see you later... I felt sick. The first part was bad enough on its own, but this time? Was I really up to the challenge? Could I really stop this guy once and for all? I've learned to expect the normal, even with the strength of a thousand men. I knew that the hacker days were over for this server. It was time to restore justice to this hacker. It may not be easy, but it could happen. I held my left click, looking for the stone blocks. It took me 3 minutes, but I found them. After holding my left click for enough time for my index finger to get sore, I finally was able to save the server and stop this hacker. It's time to climb the ladder. Are you sure you want to do this? It's very risky. I can handle it. You'll be out of this cramped life in no time. With the last of my courage, I hopped to the ladder and started to climb. I felt apprehensive. What was going to happen? Was I ready? After roughly 30 seconds of climbing, I saw the glistening sunlight approach my eyes, the sky was in my view, but no players. I hopped out of the ladder, and out of my view, the ladder vanished. There was no turning back. Now that I was on the surface, I had one last thing to do. Kill LAR2. He had caused enough trouble. Killing innocent players, hacking and being a pest. He needs to go. I've waited for this moment. I strolled around to find Central Square. It was the one and only opportunity to finish the job. I spotted a colosseum-like area in the distance. It was Central Square. "You may know me from the past. Years of torment and psychological issues has led me, and you to this. From now on, you are to obey me, and me only. I will be releasing Adam, and from that point on, you are to also respect and follow his orders. Traitors will be burned and banned from this server for a long time. Have fun with your-" I hated this guy. I want him to die. I ran, sprinted as fast as I could, and with the last of my power, I struck him, pinning him to the ground. ...OH, WHAT A SURPRISE... I've come, just as you ordered, bacon bits. Now you are really going to have it. YOU'VE HAD YOUR GAMBLE, YOU'VE PLAYED YOUR GAMES, BUT NOW, YOU PLAY BY MY RULES. I WILL MEET YOU AT THE EAS- No. This battle is going between you and me, right here, right now. VERY WELL THEN. SO YOU REALLY ARE DETERMINED TO SAVE THIS SERVER. I WILL BE BACK, AND WHEN I AM I WILL- I've had it with this coward and his running away. I punched him. Felt good. ... IT NEVER HAD TO BE THIS WAY. I GUESS IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS MINECRAFT ENVY. He struck at me, I dodged. You have already done your share of hate, now it's time for the equalizer. I struck, again and again. I couldn't hit him, no matter how good I was. YOU KNEW IT WOULD COME TO THIS, YOU KNEW THAT YOUR ACTIONS COULD LEAD YOU TO THIS MESS. I JUST WANTED PEACE AND ORDER. I WANTED TO BRING THE RIGHT TO THIS SERVER, YOU- I hate him. I punched him. WOULD YOU STOP??? I TOLD YOU IT- I hit him again. THIS ISN'T HEL- And again. CAN YOU- And again. LOOK- Again. ... Again. I can't.... Again. This isn't... Again. I never wanted it to... Again. ... I stopped. What was he doing? Fico... Is this really what you wanted? To save this server from what appears to be a "sick and cruel" hacker? ...What's happening... I knew with all my might I couldn't beat you. Even if I retreated, if I refused to die... The days I was thrown in torment would still haunt me... I was speechless. What was he talking about? I can't remember my body... It's losing itself centimeter by centimeter. The day I died... I... I... ... I'm suffering from great pain and regret...You can't feel remorse for anything, can you? My gaming days are over... my soul is decaying... Mark my words... This day forward... "Minecraft..... Will....... Remember...............................M............E..........." I froze. Was this the end? Was all the confusion over? This was confusing. What just happened? What did I witness with my very eyes? Cheering. I heard applause from behind my back. It was like I just defeated a villain in front of thousands of people. I wanted ti to stop. Even though I defeated a hacker, I felt remorse. Those words I heard through my headphones... what could it mean? Well, that was an interesting moment. This was a moment we will never forget, Eggman. What should we do with this guy? I would like to crown him as an admin. Yes! YES! You did it!! He was there, out of the prison narrows, like he didn't remember it. Didn't you doubt me? Yes. but now I know that my "Friend" had a dark history. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed... It felt like something ripped from a movie... Sure seems like it. Well, I'm pretty sure you would make a good admin. Are you sure? I am more than sure! You just saved this server from a hacker! All he wanted was peace... Yes. But not all hackers are truth-telling. Well, this was fun. I guess I'll take my leave. I walked out of the colosseum, remembering the moment and cherishing it. I was happy. A while later, while I was walking around, I noticed something at the bottom of my nametag. An admin tag. THE END! You have seen two years worth of pastas made by me, Yoshfico123! I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them. What was your favorite pasta? Category:Creepypasta Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Long Pastas